Affiliates
The following is an incomplete list of affiliate settings for D&D5e, other pre-made RPG game systems, and self-contained systems created by the original writer of the CommonBorne setting. Each of these has as much detail in it's history and functions as CommonBorne, so if you like a setting with details to enrich your backstory creation and influence your gameplay and GM decisions, please check them out. Torchlight Hunters Designed for seventh edition Call of Cthulhu, this setting takes inspiration from Anime horror classics such as Another and Ghost Hunt, as well as inspiration from western TV series Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Supernatural to create a unique setting where every monster has rules it must obey, ways to deduce what it is, and, finally, methods to banish, kill or dispose of it. This setting also includes Extra Sensory Perception, allowing you to learn special abilities and powers as you play, giving you an edge to your abilities. Being a Spirit Medium, a Spirit Warrior or even a Spirit Master can make your character more powerful than ever before. Ever wanted to be a high-school detective hunting down a ghost in an old school building? Discover who the Werewolf is in a town before it can strike again? This setting has you covered. The Lost Reclaimers With it's own game system based on survival and scavenging, the Reclaimers is designed for short peaceful stories of surviving in a post apocalyptic world. In a technological not-too-distant future, After a disease wiped out 99% of humanity, nature has begun to reclaim the world. With a trusty vehicle at your side, you must scavenge, travel, and survive the ruins of a lost civilization- as well as survive the perils of your journey. Heavy on problem solving, but with some action, games in this setting tend to resolve around a crisis blocking you from continuing your globe-trotting adventure. How do you cross a river when the bridges have fallen into disrepair? Is that a beacon of hope on the radio, or has the society sending it long since abandoned it's attempts to survive? Poignant moments abound in this story-heavy RPG and setting. Into the Stars Into the Stars is a sci-fi setting. In it, after abandoning the Earth due to a crisis on it's surface, people live in multinational city-ships, travelling to find new homes, but with this comes trouble of it's own. With every possible planet having a finite number of resources, and not able to live shipboard forever as they begin to show their age and rust, the different city-ships begin to attack each other, creating space wars, adventure and more- trouble when you mix with the local wildlife of the non-habitable worlds, an Alien hegemony empire that likes the idea of enslaving the remaining humans for their war machine and even more secrets and horrifying dangers of space travel, Into the Stars is like Star Trek but with the ever pressing force of no world to call your own- will your City-Ship stand together among the forces, side with the aliens, disintegrate into factionalization, or become another raider ship, trying to take resources from others.Whether your character is a lowly engineer or a Captain, you will have to make hard decisions. When you're low on food and deciding whether to raid another city-ship or pillage a non-oxygen based planet and it's lifeforms for what little edible food there is for you, you'll soon learn that space isn't all it's cracked up to be, and nor is freedom. Out in the Cold Based on 60's and 70's spy-fiction, as well as more contemporary series such as Metal Gear, this world takes you back to the Cold War. Well, ''A ''Cold War. As an agent of one side or the other in a cyberpunk world with heavy influences from out world, you are in one of many border cities- divided as your nation fell by a great, fifty-foot tall impenetrable concrete barrier, and surrounded by the forces of that nation- maybe only one of your players is a spy, and the rest are the contacts they've made to assist them, maybe you have a few spies working as a cohesive team, living normal lives by day and performing elaborate missions at night, or maybe you have a secret spy-vs-spy at your own gaming table, with two players who, unknown to one or the other, are on opposing sides. With neither side willing to keep it's hands clean in anything but the public eye, it's time to put on gloves and prepare to engage in a world where one slip up could mean all-out nuclear war.